omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Cybele
Character Synopsis Cybele is the primordial divinity of life and creation. She is considered the opposite divinity to Nyx, The Gloaming, Who represents everything she opposed (Extinction and Destruction). Cybele was present in the fight between Ashera and Eli, of which she tried to stop in order to prevent Chaos from being spliced into pieces. She now spends her time watching over creation and maintaining it’s stability Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B ''' '''Verse: '''Chaosverse (Fear Mythos) '''Name: Cybele, Mother of Creation Gender: Female Age: 'Primordial (Existed at the beginning of the Multiverse alongside Nyx) '''Classification: '''Pantheon God, Divinity of Life & Creation '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Life Manipulation (Cybele has the ability to bring life to things within her presence), Creation (Has the ability to create objects and even entire divinities into reality), Chaos Manipulation (Has the ability to tap into The Chaos, to spread it‘s effects acros the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation (Fears take the form of concepts and ideas. Her powers allow her to restore other Divinities on a conceptual level), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Each God maintain their own dimensions known as Domain), Morality Manipulation (Her influence is able to change one’s morality to that of malice), Abstract Existence (Cybele is the embodiment of Life and Creation. Fears themselves are merely ideals that are perceived by humans), Magic (Governs all forces of magic present), Madness Manipulation (Can induce The feeling of madness upon a mortal), Acausality (Paracausality; Exists Outside of Cause and effect), Non-Corporeal (Exists as an idea that can manifest itself across multiverse), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8, 9. Outside the cycle of life and death, even predating death itself. Reliant on the concept of Destruction and if killed it’s essence will be returned to Chaos and indefinitely brought back into existence), Avatar Creation (Manifests countless avatars across the multiverse), Reality Warping (Can unravel the very fabric of existence, shaping it to her will), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, removing Cybele from existence will only return their essence to Chaos, where they will come back), Biology Manipulation, ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(It‘s shown that Cybele is within the same league as Ashera and Eli, being capable of preventing them from splitting Chaos into 27 different layers. Exists as the opposite divinity to Nyx, who will one day make all life within the cosmos go extinct, including Chaos. Understands Chaos to a deep level and thus can tap into it‘s power on a deep level, which gives one the ability to unravel the fabric of reality on a cosmic scale) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Divinities exist in all universes and can easily manifest in any existing or potential universe) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Endlessly combats her opposite, Nyx, The Gloaming, who‘s capable of causing extinction on a cosmic scale, including across all of Chaos. Can fundamentally unravel all of existence due to her deep connection to Chaos. Capable of preventing Ashera and Eli from splitting Chaos At full power) 'Durability: Multiversal ' 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multiversal ' 'Intelligence: Very High ''' '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Chaos Nature: '''As a spawn of Chaos, Eli has the ability to tap into the very multiverse itself. Which gives him the ability to unravel the very fabric of reality and undermine it altogether on a cosmic scale. This also gives him the ability to command holy forces such as The Angels Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Chaos Cosmology Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Primordial Entities Category:Forces of Order (Chaosverse) Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Madness Inducers Category:Abstract Beings Category:Magic Category:Acausal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Morality Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Regenerators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2